All for the Best
by miss-cold
Summary: It was all for the best - he tried to convince himself as Megamind stared up at him, eyes wide, confused and hurt. slight one sided MMxMM


Lonely Without You

"You're alive?" The disbelief in Megaminds voice and Roxannes confused rage caused Metroman to wince.

"I'm alive." He'd replied, not bothering to add his usual smile to the end of the sentence. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this, he'd only ever shown Roxanne this place once, after she's had a harrowing first week of continual kidnapping. He'd told her the story of his and Megaminds childhood in order to make her understand that the short, thin blue man was really no threat. He'd been a sweet and innocent kid and he'd grown into a man that still had a pure heart.

Metro man told her about the battles they'd fought before she had arrived at the scene, how each elaborate plot never actually harmed any one, had never succeeded in capturing him. Mainly because they had never been designed to house him for long; it was all a game of intellect, of cat and mouse.

They both needed it, needed each other to act and counteract. Or so he'd tried to describe it.

But deep down he knew he needed it more. The witty banter that escalated often to extreme stupidity and made him laugh kept a smile on his lips days after. The occasional battle scar that would pierce his impenetrable skin gave him a thrill he could get nowhere else. The epic battles and the mad schemes always had him thinking hard and fast trying to stay one step ahead, kept him feeling alive in this dreary slow world that demanded so much from him.

He looked at them both standing before him. He hadn't thought they'd question his death, hadn't thought they'd come looking for him, let alone team up together. They made a cute couple, and that pulled at his heart even more. It had been all for the best that he'd left when he did.

Before he'd done something stupid.

It wasn't until Megamind touched his face that he was pulled out of his thoughts. Gloved fingers gripped his jaw, touch burning along his skin, scent cloying. The words that were uttered went straight through without registering, but he was sure it was something utterly insane. He had to pull away, his large hand catching the smaller, giving it a slight squeeze to draw comfort from it as he sighed and dropped it.

They deserved an explanation.

He looked into Megaminds wide green eyes, staring up at him, disappointed, confused and hurt. It wasn't suppose to hurt this much - he'd already made up his mind to leave. So he forced his eyes away and caught Roxxanes gaze, it wasn't much better, she should never have tried to fall in love with him.

He told them his story, he tried to make them understand. It was better this way, he had his freedom, Megamind could rise up to uphold the good and the just, and Roxanne could have the man of his dreams. Of her dreams. Yes, the man of her dreams.

He could see that they didn't buy his Music Man story, even though Megamind had at least attempted to support his ambition, with Roxie giving him a look of disbelief. Even he knew it came off a little thin.

Then the reporter had started throwing things at him. It had bounced off, but he could see Megamind wince, his big green eyes looking up at him pleadingly and it was all Metro man could do to stand incredibly still and not breathe a single breath encase he caved in. It was for the best.

It was all for the best. How could he tell them the real reason?

His eyes locked with Megaminds and he tried hard to communicate with just a look all he had thought about, all he felt, all the sacrifices he had had to make to be Metro Man. He couldn't go back no matter who asked him.

Especially if it was the blue man asking him.

It took all his will power to refuse; to place his hands on Megaminds shoulders, without drawing him against his chest, and encourage him to go out and embrace the good Metro Man knew he had in his heart. He was saying goodbye to his little blue friend the only way he knew how, and the half smile he offered was all he could give as his heart lurched in response to the doubtful but trusting look he received.

His mind screamed at him to stop, to brush his lips just once against the blue skin, to indulge just this once, as an innocent farewell gesture. But he knew if he was to do that he'd cave.

They left shortly after, Megamind still wrapped in his white fur cape, one last gift for the blue man. And he looked at his half eaten sandwich, the guitar proper against the wall and the broken bits and pieces that littered the floor. He sighed, ran a hand through his shaggy hair, sat down and felt lonelier then he had ever been before.


End file.
